


Worth It

by fairytalehearts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 3x02!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

“You’re not sleeping alone, so you’re just going to have to- accept that.” Fitz said as an explanation, pulling his stupid blanket and pillow into the med bay. Pushing the beds together, she scooted over so he could put the arm rail down and she couldn’t help but smirk at his reluctance to share the same space.

“Would you prefer that I was handcuffed to you?” She huffed in response holding her good arm up toward him for the invisible cuffs.

“No a-course not. That would be painful.” He said as if he were disgusted at the thought. Fluffing his pillow up, he curled onto one side and stared at her. Which was utterly distracting from the files she was trying to catch up on.

She had her own notes and analysis of her- time away and he was hovering around her as if she were going to disappear into thin air. Which knowing her luck she would and that would be horrible, just horrible-

“I never stopped looking for you-”

“Fitz, I am done crying. You are done crying. I am back and alive and when I get out of this bloody med bay I will install softer mattresses and then take a shower for three days and then maybe afterwards we can get breakfast.”

Turning back to her files, she held out her hand and pulled her knees in close to have a better angle to hold her tablet.

“I meant what I said Fitz. But I’m a little broken right now and maybe that’s not going to change today or tomorrow, but I love you and- knowing that you would want to get dinner when I came back was the only reason I survived in that hellhole. Because I really wanted breakfast.”

He nods, running his thumb over her bruised knuckles.

“Just promise me next time you get sucked into a portal you’ll bring me with because I canna do that again, Jemma.”

“I promise.”

Part of her wondered if that was their life, one tragedy after another. Always fighting, always the wrong time. He moves closer to her and she flinches, their hands still entwined. Apologizing seemed useless and he wouldn’t accept it anyway. He starts reading over her shoulder and she hates that, and she’s told him so many times-

He cups her face and kisses her cheek and she decides that yes, it is all worth it.

In the morning, there is waffles and bacon, and they’re both lying next to each other and she hurts everywhere, but she manages to roll herself on top of him on her way to the waffles and the motion jerks him awake while he bites his lip.

“I am a man, Simmons, and I can’t be held accountable for basic human functions-”

She decides to sit on top of him while she eats her breakfast and when Bobbi comes in to get their dishes she doesn’t say anything about it.

“We’re all glad you’re back. Debrief is in ten.”

“Make it fifteen.” Fitz corrects her abruptly, his voice unintentionally loud and squeaky.

“Make it thirty.” Jemma tells them both gently, leaning down to kiss him. He tastes like coffee and those stupid biscuits he liked and maybe if she faked being okay, she would be. Fitz’s hand goes up to make a 4, then a 5 at Bobbi and she can hear her laugh all the way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

An hour later, after they've properly had a reunited/good morning/breakfast snog, she sits down in her old chair, in the familiar briefing room and smiled.

(Maybe she wouldn't have to fake it after all) 

 


End file.
